The day that changed everything
by fadingxdreams
Summary: Michael Scofield had everything he ever dreamed of: he had a beautiful wife, two lovely kids and a great job. But in just one day everything changed..


Summary: Michael Scofield had everything he ever dreamed of: he had a beautiful wife, two lovely kids and a great job. But in just one day everything changed..

Disclaimer: I don't own anything relating to Prison Break. However I do own James and Lilly Scofield, cause I "created" them.

Characters:

Michael Scofield (29 years old)  
Sara Scofield-Tancredi (28 years old)  
James Lincoln Scofield (4 years old)  
Lilly Veronica Scofield (2 years old)  
Lincoln Burrows (35 years old)  
Veronica Burrows- Donovan (31 years old)  
Lincoln Christopher Burrows jr. "LJ" (17 years old)

* * *

** The day that changed everything - Chapter one**

It was a beautiful summer morning when Michael Scofield woke up and got ready for work. He ate breakfast and after that he kissed his wife and kids goodbye and left the house. Michael was very busy when he got a call from his wife Sara. She was crying.

"Sara, baby what's wrong" Michael asked worried.

"It's Lilly"

Michael was really starting to get worried now, what happened to Lilly, his precious little girl..

"What happened to Lilly, is she hurt?"

"Lilly had an accident Michael, please come to the hospital as soon as you can I need you"

Michael couldn't believe what he was hearing "I'll be right there honey, don't worry, what about James where is he?

"James, oh my god Michael I forgot my son, he is still at pre-school" Sara cried even more now.

"Listen to me, I will call Linc and ask him to pick up James from school and then I will come to hospital as fast as I can"

Michael hung up the phone and called his brother and he explained everything to Lincoln. After the call he ran to his car and drove to the hospital as fast as he could. On the way over there he couldn't stop thinking about his little girl, what had happened? Was she alright? All kinds of things went through his mind. When he came in the hospital he didn't see Sara anywhere so he asked a nurse where his wife and daughter were.

"Excuse me, I just got a call from my wife that my daughter was brought in" Michael said.

"What's your daughter's name?" the nurse asked

"Lilly, Lilly Scofield"

The nurse checked the computer and after a few minutes she said "I'm sorry sir but your daughter is in surgery"

"What?" Michael couldn't believe what the nurse was saying. "Where is my wife? I need to be with her. Her name is Sara Scofield-Tancredi, where is she?"

"She is the waiting area on the third floor" the nurse answered.

Michael ran towards the elevator, it looked like it took hours before the elevator doors opened. When they finally did he walked in and pressed the button to get to the third floor. When he finally reached it, he started looking for Sara.

"Sara, Sara where are you?" Michael called out worried.

"Michael, I'm here" Sara answered as she walked out of Lilly's hospital room. "I'm so glad your here. It's really bad Mike, she's in surgery"

Michael took Sara in his arms and comforted her "it will be okay, she is a though one just like her mommy, she will pull through. What happened anyway, do you know?" Michael asked wanting to know what happened to his daughter.

Sara walked back into Lilly's room and sat on the bed. Michael sat down next to her and held her tight. Sara couldn't hold her tears any longer and she started to cry.

"We came back from the store and I didn't pay attention to her for maybe just one second and all of a sudden I heard a loud bang so I looked over and saw Lilly lying on the street."

Tears welled up in Michael's eyes but he tried to remain strong for Sara. He didn't want Sara to see him crying. "It's all my fault Michael, I should've watched her then this wouldn't have happened."

"Sara it's not your fault it was an accident" Michael said trying to comfort his wife.

"I don't think so Michael"

"What do you mean by that?" Michael asked confused.

"Just after I saw Lilly lying on the street, I saw a car pulling up and driving away with full speed"

"So you think someone deliberately hit Lilly?"

"Yes that's what I think, but why would somebody do something like that?" Sara asked.

Michael was about to give an answer to Sara when they saw a doctor coming. "Mr. And Mrs. Scofield? the doctor asked.

"Yes, that's us" Michael answered "how is our daughter?"

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid I have some bad news" doctor Sullivan answered.

"Oh my god, please don't tell me that my baby is dead, please doctor" Sara was so scared and held on tight to Michael.

"No, you daughter is still alive but she's in a coma, she has a severe head injury" doctor Sullivan answered.

Michael and Sara couldn't believe what they were hearing, their little girl of only 2 years old in a coma. They didn't hear the rest of what the doctor said they just wanted to see their daughter.

"Doctor can we see her?" Michael asked with tears in his eyes

"Of course, follow me" the doctor answered.

Michael and Sara followed the doctor and they walked in to the ICU especially for kids and there she was, their little girl. All hooked up on monitors and she had a tube in her throat to help her breathing. Finally Michael let out all his tears, it hurt him so much to see his little girl, lying there so helpless and he couldn't do a damn thing. After a few minutes Sara began to speak.

"Lilly, can you hear me? It's mommy and daddy, we are here with you and we love you, please get better soon sweetie" Sara was crying again. Michael came closer and took his daughter's hand in his.

"Come on baby girl, you have to fight, you are strong, you can pull through this, I know you can" Michael couldn't control himself anymore and he told Sara he was gonna call Linc to let him know what happened.

Michael dialled Lincoln's number and waiting for him to pick up the phone. It took a while before Lincoln answered but after a couple minutes Michael finally heard his brother's voice.

"Lincoln Burrows" Michael heard on the other side of the phone.

"Linc, it's me" Michael tried not to cry but he couldn't.

"Michael? Mike what happened? Is it Lilly? Lincoln really started to get worried now.

"She's in a coma Linc, she has a severe head injury"

"Oh my god, Mike, I don't no what to say, I'm so sorry bro"

"How's James, did he ask questions?"

"No he didn't, LJ is playing with him, he's okay don't worry about him, he's in good hands, you have enough on your mind right now. Do you want me to come to the hospital? I can ask LJ to watch James" Linc told his brother.

"Yeah, I would like that, thanks Linc" Michael answered.

"Anything for you bro, I'll be right there" and with those words Lincoln hung up the phone.

* * *

"LJ can you watch James for me?" Lincoln asked his 17 year old son. 

"Why did something happen?" LJ asked

"Lilly had an accident and she's in a coma, I need to go to the hospital"

"What? How did it happen? How are uncle Mike and aunt Sara?" LJ asked so many questions but Lincoln couldn't answer any of them.

"I don't know what happened son, but your uncle Mike is not doing so good, I'm sorry but I really need to go now" and with those words Lincoln left his son and nephew behind and left for the hospital.

* * *

"How is James doing?" Sara asked Michael when he walked back in the room. 

"He is doing good, he didn't notice anything, LJ is watching him now, Linc is gonna be here any minute" Michael answered.

"So how are you holding up, can I get you anything?" Michael asked his wife

"No, I'm doing ok, just as long as I have you, how are you holding up?"

"I'm okay considering the circumstances, I'm sorry for earlier, I didn't wanna break down like that" Michael said.

"It's ok, I understand" Sara said pulling him into a hug.

Suddenly Sara heard a noise behind her. She turned over and saw Lincoln standing by the door.

"Can I come in?" Lincoln asked.

"Sure come on in, I'm glad your here" Michael answered.

Lincoln walked over to Michael and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm so sorry Michael, I wish there was something I can do for you guys" Lincoln said.

Lincoln pulled out of the hug with his brother and walked over to Sara who was sitting by Lilly's bedside.

"How are you holding up Sara?" Lincoln asked her while he pulled her into a hug.

"I'm doing ok, I'm glad you are here" Sara answered.

"Hey little one" Lincoln sat by Lilly's bedside and began to talk to her. "You gotta be strong, we are all here for you, your mommy and daddy and me, we can't loose you, so wake up soon okay? I love you" Lincoln gave Lilly a kiss on her forehead and he got tears in his eyes but he managed to keep it together.

"Linc, you got a second?" Michael asked.

"Yeah sure let's step outside"

Lincoln and Michael walked out to the hallway and just as Michael wanted to tell Lincoln something he saw doctors running in to Lilly's hospitalroom. He knew something was really wrong...

* * *

so this was the first chapter of my very first English fanfic that I ever wrote. I really hope you guys like it and if you did please review, I can't wait to see what you think about it. I will put chapter 2 up asap :) 


End file.
